gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elmore's Got Talent (Episode 2)
Gumball: (Jumps out of nowhere) Hello! This is episode two of Elmore's Got Talent!!!! (Applause) Cast Gumball Watterson (Host) Judges Agentpman1 RegularShowManiac CandyAnaisWatterson777 RainbowCupcakes Contestants AiAi & MeeMee Darwin Jill New Contestants Girls Up! [[Kelly Aguilera Anna Garven|Aguilera]], Mabel, Anna and Bella Piers Nivans Anais Yarnball Fireball Hot Dog, Sullvan, Dinky, and Patrick Star (Debut.) Show 2 Gumball: Hello guys and welcome to the second episode of ELMORES GOT TALENT!!! Anyways, Darwin and Jill combined to make a duet band called "Darwill" meaning that the person being through to Round 2 is..... MARTHA!!!! (APPLAUSE) Gumball: Well, when she gets out of the T.V. Anyways, lets hear our first contestants!! (Aguilera, Mabel, Anna and Bella walk up to the stage.) They all shout: WE ARE GIRLS UP!!!!!! (They sing www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kjpa0SMOug0 (Everyone claps very loudly) CandyAnaisWatterson777: I think you are really good singers especially Aguilera and Mabel RegularShowManiac: I think Mabel is the best, she has a strong and powerful voice and can reach her whistle register, she's "Purriah Carey" (sniggers) (AUDIENCE LAUGHS) (Cobby enters) Cobby:Hey,don't make fun of her.You know she sang very well,and I think it's amazing.Besides,I really like her. (Audience say "awe") Gumball:Commercial!!! ---- Narrator: Hello, today we will make popcorn, Hot Dog won't be with us as he is in the waiting room in Elmore's got Talent. Anyways, his replacement will be a CELEBRITY, REGULARSHOWMANIAC!!! RegularShowManiac: Hello. Narrator: Step 1, put sunflower oil in the pan. (RegularShowManiac mistakenly puts A LOT OF lighter fluid in the pan.) Narrator: No WAIT THAT'S LIGHTER FLUI..... (He turns on stove and bursts of flames are everywhere. Narrator: (being burned) AAAAAAHHHHH RegularShowManiac: OH SHHHHHHHHI (exits room and runs to EGT studio) ---- Gumball: We're back! (Notices Regularshowmaniac is missing.) Where is.... (RegularshowManiac runs to his seat) RainbowCupcakes: Where have you been? RegularShowManiac: Nowhere, BTW there is NOT a fire. (Behind the wall :P.) Crypto: So you think that you can disqualify me from the show? Well we'll se about that! Gumball: Anyway! Now for our next act! Ladies and Gentlemen-(A cookie gets thrown across the floor.) What the? (Hot Dog blast through the wall.) Hot Dog: COOKIES!!!! (Crypto uses a remote the control to make Hot Dog chase the cookie.) (Hot Dog chase the cookie, wrecking the stage in the process.) Everyone: (Panics.) CandyAniasWatterson: Um...when did you give Hot Dog a personallity to love cookies so much? Agent: I didn't! Candy: Then why is...nevermind I think I found out what's going on.... Gumball, RainbowCupcakes, RegularShowManiac,CandyAniasWaterson77, and Hot Dog: Crypto! Hot Dog: Thank you so much! Crypto: Lol that will teach you to mess with me!!! Everyone:........... (Hot Dog eats the cookie.) Hot Dog: Aaah...this is it.....Tastes a little metal but still epic! RainbowCupcakes: Crypto! Stop it! Crypto: (offscreen) MUHAHAHAAA!!! Gumball: Well, it looks like this place will be destroyed as soon Hot Dog doesn't stop. 'Till we fix the problems, COMMERCIAL BREAK TIME! ---- (OMG Commercial Time) Female Narrator: I replace the old narrator due to his health issues. And also, we'll make pies with Martha Nuttels, who was in the first episode of Elmore's Got Talent!. Martha: (overly excited) HI MOM! DO YOU SEE ME COBBY? WHAT WILL WE MAKE? Female Narrator: We'll make... Apple pies! Martha: Cool! What will I do? Female Narrator: We first make the filling...We need: 5 apples.. Martha: Like this? (points to some apples on the table) Female Narrator: No, those are decorative apples. They're made from...(Martha starts cut the apples and put them in a bowl)... wax. Martha: Now, the dough! We need the flour! (Puts a flower in another bowl, along with some milk) Female Narrator: Martha, this is... Nevermind. Martha: (Putting the pie into oven) Hm... (Reads the recipe) "Wait 20 minutes, at 100°C." It's better if we put it for 5 minutes, at 400°C! (After 5 minutes, Martha takes the pie from the oven. It looks burnt.) Female Narrator: I think it has a deplorable taste. Martha: I disagree! (Tastes the pie and smiles) IT'S AMAZING! Wanna taste? Female Narrator:What? (A hand with a fork appears and takes a piece of pie) BLEAH! How do you like this?! Martha: (Eats) WHAT? Female Narrator: Nevermind. At least it didn't explode. ---- Gumball: And WE ARE BACK! Now let's welcome our second contestant with drummings, PIEERRS NIIIVVVAAANNNNS!!! (APPLAUSE) (Piers Nivans is drumming really good) (WOOOOPP) Chris Redfield: (woke up from coma) COME ON PIERS! Voice: DROP DAT BASS AAAAA! (Piers doing dubstep drumming) Jill: WOOOOOO!!! (Piers doing drumming literally every kit fast and ends with and epic bass drop) (APPLAUSE) RainbowCupcakes: I'm no fan of dubstep or drumming but I like it cause of YOU! :) Agentpman1: That was epic, the wub wub wub, bass drops were just... WOW! (APPLAUSE) Gumball: Moving on to the third, Anais!!! (Walks in with science goggles with potion jars) RegularShowManiac: Hello, are you Anais? Anais: That's what people call me, my name is actually Maya, and I will hope you enjoy :D RC: Oh, well lets see what you do! (Anais mixes potions, then spills in a line then lights it up with fire then epic special effects come, even there was a pictures of the judges and Anais was controlling them) (APPLAUSE) RSM: One word, EPIC. Maya: Thank you. (APPLAUSE) COMMERCIAL BREAK! ---- Martha:Welcome everyone.Our guest on our show today's Mabel! Mabel:Thank you. Martha:So,how can you sing whistle registry? Mabel:Well.I really love Mariah Carey's pitch so I trained my voice. Martha:Well,how did you have a strong and powerful voice like that? Mabel:i dunno. Trivia *This episode reveals that Anais' real name is Maya. * It's revealed that Mabel can reach whistle registry,like the famous Mariah Carey. Category:Series Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Elmore's Got Talent! episodes Category:Elmore's Got Talent!